7 Minutes In Heaven
by grei-eba
Summary: The boy of your dreams may not be as impossible to get as you always think. Story about Danny, one shot.


**Enjoy and review.**

**Dedicated to Cecilia. Again.  
**

* * *

"He's here!" I choked.

"Where!?" Pansy, my best friend in the whole world, said, turning around in a blink.

"Kitchen" I said, forcing myself to stop staring at him. If he turned around and saw me staring at him like a psycho, it would be the end of the world. Well, no the end of the world, just the end of _my_ world actually.

"You've got to talk to him!" Pansy said, already starting to get way-too-excited about things that weren't going to happen.

"Are you out of your mind? I'm not talking to him! How much did you drink?"

"Enough to go talk to him if you don't" she smiled playfully "I may say things about you, you know?"

"You wouldn't!"

"You know I so would"

"Pansy!"

"Alright, alright, I wouldn't..."

I would have never thought, not in a millions years, that Danny, the boy I madly adored, would show up. Wait, let me rephrase that; I would have never thought, not in a million years, that _I_ would be here, in a party full of boys that were all older than me. Wanna know how I'd got here? Pansy had gone mad about a boy lately, Blake, and he is here in this party. She tricked her parents, told them she was coming to my house tonight and the idiot also tricked _me_, so I told my mum I was going to _her_ house tonight. I found her in the corner of my street, waiting, looking fabulous, while I had my crappy old jeans and a simple white shirt. She practically had to drag me to the party, I didn't want to come, I looked like shit and knew nobody but her here.

Blake knew her and spoke to her from time to time. At least he knew her name, Danny didn't even know I existed at all. She may have a chance with this boys and wanted to show him she could party like he did, she could catch up with him. I, of course, thought she was insane... But what's like without a little bit of insanity?

Anyway, I forgave her as soon as my eyes found Danny Jones' face. Oh, and _what a face_! He had the face of an angel, though sexy as Jude Law, his eyes were hypnotizing, but I never dared staring at them for too long, afraid he would notice my strange love for him, and his hair was just perfect, a bit messy and curl, but perfect.

I sighed.

"Cecilia Ana Ganem Mansur!" Pansy spoke my full name and I looked up at her "Jeez, you're crazy about him, this is your chance to talk to him! This may be your _only_ chance. _Ever_."

She was right. After all, the only time of the day that I was able to only see him, was at school. I'd learned to love school. Talking to him was impossible, anyway, he was always sorrounded by the _really_ pretty girls of the school, he was the boy all girls secretly desired... And how could they not? He was amazing! He sings, plays the guitar, has a great sense of humor, he's sexy, he has great taste for clothes... And I was... Well, let's say I was just _me_. This was the only time we were together in a place that wasn't school. Not '_together_' really, just in the same house.

"I know..." I mumbled as I glanced quickly in his way; he was laughing, holding a beer on his hand.

"For God's sake, if you don't talk to him, I'm going to explode" she said, then something distracted her; Blake was two meters away from us. She bit her lip without taking his eyes off him.

"Go, it's ok" I said. I knew her well enough to know she was dying to go talk to him... _Privately_.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. She hugged me quickly and kissed my cheek "This is why you're my best friend, Ceci!"

She strumbled excited towards him.

I sighed again and looked around.

'_What the hell do I do know?_' I thought, already starting to feel uncomfortable. After then minutes like that, just leaning agaisnt the wall, and just when I was about to leave -though now that I thought about it, I didn't really have any place to go to-, a blond guy came to me, smiling. His breath smelled like alcohol.

"Hey, you" he said, stumbling a little bit. Someone had way too many drinks I think "We're going to play a game. Wanna play, darling?"

"Hum..." I saw Danny and our eyes met for just a brief moment. I thought I was going to die. He looked at me! He freaking looked at me! Perhaps now he knew I was alive!

'_I can not leave now_' I thought.

"Are you ok?" the dude asked me.

"Hum- yeah, sure. I'm in" I said.

"Cool. Write your name in a piece of paper" he gave me a pen and a really small piece of paper, he had a lot more of those in a dark hat. I gave him the paper with my name, just '_Cecilia_', on it and then wondered one thing.

"Hey, what are we playing?"

"7 minutes in heaven"

My heart stopped. Did I want to play? I should have asked first. What if I had to kiss an ugly dude? Well, there weren't no ugly dudes... But I only wanted to kiss Danny. What if I kissed one of his friends and then he wouldn't even want to be with me?

'_Yeah, like he would be with you anyway..._' a tiny voice said from the back of my mind.

Well, I had nothing to lose...

I followed the blond guy and we joined a few more people, about 5 girls and 8 boys, Danny included. My heart started beating faster.

'_Oh, my freaking God..._' I thought helplessly, daydreaming '_Oh, Jesus! What if they call my name, then his name, then we kiss, then he falls in love with me and we get married?_'

Time to stop daydreaming. I was 17, for God's sake, I wasn't getting married in any time soon. Besides, there were 7 others boys.

"Okay, people, let's begin the fun!" the blond, kind of drunk guy said and put the hat on a table "Who wants to begin?"

Everybody stared at each other, I simply kept my eyes on the hat, worried Danny could see me staring again.

"I want" Maggie, a girl 1 year older than me -and so gorgeous she could make you cry-, said and walked forwards to hat. She took a little piece of paper and I begged it didn't say 'Danny' or I would burst out in tears. She looked at it, then opened it. She smiled. I held by breath "Charlie"

I tried not to sigh in front of everybody.

Charlie, a tall and very handsome boy, walked forwards, smiling too. Oh, this two are not going to sit down and talk.

We waited, I was in silence, the rest was talking between them, but I knew nobody... Well, I knew their names but of course they didn't know I existed.

I noticed Ivy, a girl's that even younger than me, just for two years though. She was Andy's little sister, the boy who was throwing this party and was also playing this game. I was surprised he let her play this game, or be here at all for that mattered.

The little clock the drunk guy had made a funny sound and all the boys shouted: Time's up! In that moment, Maggie and Charlie came out, her hair a little bit messy. The other players burt out in laughter. She blushed, he smiled.

"Who's next, who's next? Ladies?" the blond dude looked at the girls and Ivy stood up, to my surprised. She picked up a piece of paper and read it out loud.

"Danny"

I was glad a 'NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' didn't manage its way out of my mouth but composing my face was the most difficult thing I had ever had to do. This if so unfair! This is a tragedy! _She_ is younger than _me_ yet _she_ gets to be in the closet with _him_? I felt like hitting her when she walked passed me smiling toward the closet. The door closed behind them.

"Aren't you nervous, Andy?" one of the boys teased him.

"No, I'm not" Andy said "Everybody knows that touching my sister is like getting a death sentence"

The longest 7 minutes of my life seemed to last forever. I cursed Pansy in silence.

The clock did that same weird sound and the boys shouted 'Time's up'. The door opened. They seemed completely normal.

"Dude, no fun? It's 7 minutes in heaven!" the blond dude said.

"She's 15" Danny mumbled.

"And you know I would kill you" Andy said smiling friendly.

"Yeah,_ that _two"

I sighed in relief. '_Nothing happened, nothing happened_' I told myself.

"Your turn" the drunk guys said to me.

I awkwardly stood up and grabbed a piece of paper from the hat. I opened it and almost died.

"Danny" I mumbled.

"This is your lucky night, dude" Andy laughed.

"Shut up" Danny said and stood up from the floor. I didn't even dare staring at him. He opened the door of the closet for me and waited until I was in. It was a small closet, but big enough for the two of us. The light was almost useless but at least I could still see his gorgeous face. He was just inches away from me. This was way better than any dream I'd ever had and yet I still couldn't believe it was happening.

He smiled at me in a sweet way.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to" he said "I know I have a weird reputation, but I'm not as pervert as people think I am"

"I don't think you're a pervert" I said and smiled at him. I had to make this 7 minutes count, the best seven minutes of my whole life. This is the kind of things I would talk about to my daughter... Of course I would have to tell her that I was sharing the closet with an angel while I looked like crap in my stupid clothes.

"Thanks" he smiled.

We stayed in silence. I tried to think of something so he would keep talking to me, I wanted to memorize his voice, this was the first and perhaps only and last time he would talk to me.

"What did Andy mean 'this is your lucky night'?" I asked him.

"Oh, you heard that" did he blush or was I just imagining that? I'd never seemed him blushed, he looked so cute.

"I did, yeah... You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"Thanks, Cecilia"

"You know my name?"

"**Of course** I do" he laughed. We looked into each other's eyes for a moment. He raised his hand slowly and caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. I did nothing but stay completely still, surprised and dazzled. His skin was soft.

"Time's up!" the boys shouted from the other side of the door.

"No..." I mumbled.

Danny looked away from me and opened the door. I walked out awkwardly, still stunned.

Pansy was outside, waiting. She didn't look too happy. She ran to me as soon as she saw me.

"We are in huge, masive trouble!" she said.

"What happened?"

"My mum called yours and well, none of us is were we were supposed to be and well, she called me and said she would call the police if we didn't go back home in ten minutes"

"Fuck, dammit, Pansy! I told you this wasn't a good idea!"

"Is everything alright?" Danny's lovely voice said.

For a moment, everything was... Then I went back to reality.

"No, everything's like crap" Pansy said in horror.

"Are you girls alright?" he asked. Oh, I'd never known he could be even cuter "Can I help you with anything?"

"At least you can take us home in ten minutes, then no, and our parents are going to kill us" Pansy said.

"Well, I can" Danny said. Both Pansy and me stared at him.

"Seriously?" she said. She was quicker than I was.

"Sure, I've got my dad's car. Come on, I'll take you"

He quickly walked through the crowd and we followed him until we were outside. It was very cold, I inmediately put my arms around myself. Pansy ran carelessly behind him, freaking out. We both sat in the backseats and he starte the car fastly.

First Pansy told him her adresses and he quickly, but carefully, drove away. He was even great at this. Her mum opened the door once we got there and started yelling angrily before she was even out of the car.

"So sorry, Ceci..." she mumbled to me without meeting my eyes. Like I cared about my parents! I would go through hell once I was in my house but I had visited heaven for _more_ than 7 minutes, I was still in Danny Jones' car, alone with him.

Danny drove away after I told him my address. I wanted to talk to him so he would have to answer and I would hear his voice again, but Pansy's house was close to mine and before I could think of anything clever to say, we were there.

"Well, good night" I said, disappointed at myself, knowing that this would never ever happen again, knowing that my parents would kill me as soon as I walked in. I opened the car's door, ready to visit hell now.

"Wait, I'll walk you to the door" he said and got out too.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. I walked slowly, trying to stay with him for as long as possible, but in a minute we reached the door. The lights were on inside. Oh, dear God, have mercy...

"It's a shame you couldn't stay at the party a bit longer" he said.

"No, it's alright, I didn't know anyone there"

"You know me"

"You wouldn't have stayed and talked to me"

"Why are you so sure about it?"

"'Cause it's obvious... I mean, you're Danny, you've got loads of friends, and I'm just me..."

"Why would I want to stay with my friends if I could finally stay with you? I waited for this for too long"

"For this?" I repeated in shock, not sure I was listening properly, thinking my mind was playing tricks on me.

"You finally talked to me" he smiled and I just stared at him in amazement and confusion.

"I don't understand..."

"I thought you hated me, you never look at me, never talk to me, nothing..."

"That's stupid, I love you!" oh, God, kill me please, now, fast "Oh, dammit, did I just say that out loud?"

He laughed "You did, but you don't be ashame"

"Cecilia Ana Ganem Mansur!" my mum shouted from inside "Are you there? You'd better come inside in this very second, you heard me young lady?"

"Oh, dear, you're really in trouble" Danny laughed.

I sighed.

"I'm never going to be allow to go out after this" I mumbled.

"Then let me have you before they still you away" he said. I looked at him confused, that's all I could do, but before I knew what he meant, he leaned down and softly pressed his lips against mine, caressing the back of my head with his hands.

My mum shouted my full name again, her voice sounded closer.

"I'd better go... But I'll be back" he said.

I nodded, smiling from ear to ear. He not only knew I existed, he _liked_ me.

"Oh, and by the way" he said, smiling, and kissed me once more quickly before walking away "I love you too"


End file.
